1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bracket of a bed, and more specifically to a bracket for retaining a bed mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional bed includes a bed frame 1, a bracket 2 disposed on the bed frame 1, and a mattress 3 placed on the bed frame 1 and retained by the bracket 2. The bracket 2 has a vertical portion 4 and two hooks 5 extended from both ends of the vertical portion 4. To install the bracket 2 on the bed frame 1, one has to align the threaded portion of each screw 6, the bore on the top plate 7, the hooking space defined by one of the hooks 5, the bore on a bottom plate 8, and a threaded bore on the bed frame 1, and then the bracket 2 can be fastened after the screw 6 is tightly screwed into the threaded bore of the bed frame 1.
However, such installation process may be too difficult for some users, who, as a result, may have to pay extra money to hire someone to do the installation.
In the circumstance that the bracket 2 is installed on the bed frame 1 before delivering to the user, the protrusive vertical portion 4 of the bracket 2 will occupy additional space and can be accidentally damaged or deformed during the delivery. Therefore, a modification to the bracket is necessary.